


Funeral

by Cheryl1964



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Murphy attend their funeral</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral

The church was filled, not a seat left to be had. Standing room was even at a premium with the numerous flower arrangements taking up the available floor space and yet the two had managed to find a spot against the wall in the back of the sanctuary. They looked around at the people crammed into the space.

The dark haired man snorted softly. "I don think there's a flower left ta be had in tha city."

"Aye, tis a great waste o money ta be sure." The lighter haired one said. Pulling his companion back a little father into the cover of a huge funeral wreath; he pointed as two coffins were wheeled into the sanctuary.

They both watched as the family filed in, following the matching pair of caskets. Then a veiled woman clad in black leaning heavily on the arm of a priest caught their attention. The woman was wailing loudly, occasionally you could make out the words "Me Babes, me poor babes."

"She's right hystercal ye know? I don think a Banshee could make more noise." The lighter haired man said to his companion.

"Aye." He softly replied "She probably had a wee snort or three afore coming."

As the family took their seats the choir wrapped up a very moving rendition of Amazing Grace signalling the start of the service. They watched as the parish priest took off his glasses and laid them on the podium. The priest took a moment to silently gather his thoughts and then spoke "Let us pray."

The sea of heads bowed as they followed the priest in reciting the Lord's Prayer. He opened the bible before him flipping to a selected scripture. The 23 Psalm.

"Well at least tis all familiar." The dark haired one said. "A bunch o Irishmen in Boston, ye pretty much know the agenda fer these things. We're usually to drunk ta understand anything original."

"Or hungover." The lighter haired one replied.

The Parish Priest had taken his seat yielding the podium to the priest that had accompanied the wailing woman.

"Questions. At times like this we question. We question our faith. We question our heavenly father's plan. We ask why. Why does God allow evil to flourish? Perhaps instead of questioning, we should listen. Then we would hear the answer."

"Sound like he's buildin up ta a sermon to ye?" The dark haired one snorted softly at his companion's comment.

"These two young men listened and they heard the answer clearly. Evil flourishes because we allow it to flourish. We do not take a stand against. My nephews,Connor and Murphy took a stand. They stood up to the evil in this world and made the ultimate sacrifice to destroy it." The priest continued.

"Uncle Sibheal is certainly wound up for a long one. He just loosened his collar. For once I can sneak out o one o his 2 hour sermons and not get caught, ye coming?" Murphy said turning and heading for the door.

"Aye I never liked funerals anyway, lets go." Connor replied following him.

The two paused at the door looking back once more over the crowded pews finally to the front of the church where two identical sealed coffins rested. They silently bid goodbye to their family and friends before stepping out into the afternoon sunshine. The two stopped on the steps, each pulled out a cigarette and lit in perfect time with each other.

"Well we're dead and gone now, so where should we go from here?" Connor asked.

Murphy though for a moment, "How about Florida? Miami maybe? I'm kinda wanting ta go someplace warm."

"As good a place as any." Connor said stepping onto the sidewalk as Murphy fell into step at his side.


End file.
